


Hard To Face Reality

by thotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: Yeosang’s been in a toxic relationship for about a year now. His lover never loved him. Yet, Yeosang still stays with him.That is until his lover cheats on him, and he meets Choi Jongho.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Hard To Face Reality

_“Sometimes it’s hard to face reality.”_

“Ah, you dumb fuck!” Yeosang can hear from the living room. “You’re supposed to throw the bomb to the _enemy_! Not to our team!”

Yeosang sighs, knowing his boyfriend, Moon Kyong, is cursing out his teammates whilst playing his video games. Yeosang would love to play, too, but Kyong never lets him. Yeosang stopped trying to convince him after the last time he tried and had gotten a harsh slap across the face for being ‘annoying.’ 

_Maybe I should make him some_ _breakfast to make his mood better_ , Yeosang thinks to himself, as he puts on his glasses, and walks out of his and Kyong’s bedroom. He has barely woken up and knows Kyong hasn’t had breakfast yet. Yeosang walks toward the kitchen and starts cooking. He makes Kyong some pancakes, sausages, hashbrowns, and scrambled eggs. Yeosang makes a plate for himself as well, and walks toward the living room, an excited smile on his face. He hands the plate to Kyong, but the male only glances at it, before waving his hand to motion for Yeosang to go away, scoffing. Yeosang feels hurt, tears springing into his eyes, but he walks away.

Yeosang sets the plate down, as he walks back toward the kitchen, letting the tears finally fall from his eyes. His eyes catch a picture on the counter, and he looks at it, recognizing it as a picture of him and Kyong. The two of them are outside, Kyong sitting against the bark of a tree, with Yeosang’s legs are on his lap. Kyong is smiling at Yeosang, but the blonde-haired male is smiling at the camera, not knowing Kyong is smiling at him. Yeosang misses times like these. He and Kyong haven’t had fond memories so far.

_Yeosang closed the door of the car, before starting to put his seatbelt on. Kyong was also doing the same, and Yeosang was done first. He noticed Kyong’s hand was empty, so he reached to intertwine their fingers together. But, before they could, Kyong scowled, and snatched his hand away from Yeosang’s grip, grabbing his phone. Yeosang felt hurt, but he didn’t show it._

_Another day, the two of them were at a clothing store. Yeosang wanted to go, and Kyong surprisingly went with him. Yeosang started trying out clothes, and he stepped out of the fitting room, wearing a green blouse that he thought looked good at him. He smiled at Kyong, subtly asking for his opinion, and Kyong just smiled at him. Kyong then seemed to notice a girl behind Yeosang, who was wearing a tight-fitting dress. The two locked eyes, and smiled at each other. Kyong quickly put his attention back to Yeosang once he asked how the blouse looked._

_A few days later, Kyong’s friends were over. They were playing video games, whilst Yeosang was in his and Kyong’s room. He wanted to be there; Kyong wasn’t_ that _cruel. Yeosang then suddenly felt thirsty, so he walked toward the kitchen._

_“I’m going to get more beer,” Kyong told his friends, getting up. He walked toward the kitchen, but he seemed to bump into Yeosang. Kyong got angry and started cursing out the blonde, saying he was stupid for bumping into him. Yeosang just stood there, a bit surprised and hurt, but didn’t say anything._

\--

It's another cruel day. Kyong and Yeosang have just fought, and currently, Yeosang is in their room, sitting on their bed, sulking whilst staring at the wall. He soon hears footsteps, and the bedroom door soon opens, revealing Kyong.

“We’re going to a party tonight,” he tells Yeosang, walking toward the closet.

“I don’t want to go,” he mutters.

“I’m not asking,” Kyong says in a cold tone. “You’re coming with me. Now get dressed. We have to leave in a few minutes.” He then walks out of the room, clothes in his hands. Yeosang sighs, knowing Kyong would get mad at him if he doesn’t listen. He gets up and walks toward his closet. He doesn’t really have nice clothes since he prefers just wearing sweats, but he does have a button-up and a pair of loose pants. He decides to wear that and changes into it. He leaves his hair the way it is and puts his glasses on. _“That’s_ what you’re going to wear?” he asks as he notices what Yeosang is wearing. “At least put some contacts on.”

“You asked me to change, so I did,” he huffs, ignoring Kyong’s last comment. “Are we going to leave now?”

Kyong glares at Yeosang for his tone but nods. The two of them leave the house and walk toward Kyong’s car. They get in, and Kyong starts driving them toward the place the party is being held.

Around fifteen minutes later they arrive. Yeosang texted some of his friends, and they said they are going to the party, too. Yeosang is glad he wouldn’t have to be lonely since Kyong always leaves him to hang out with his friends.

The two of them walk into the party, the scent of alcohol and sweat filling their nostrils. Yeosang is kind of used to it since Kyong always drags him to parties. Once they finish climbing down the stairs, Kyong immediately goes toward his buddies, and luckily, Yeosang notices some of his friends nearby.

“Hey, Yeosang,” one of them, Lee Sunmi, greets. 

“Hi, guys,” he greets back. “Have Seonghwa-hyung, San, and Mingi arrive yet?”

“No,” another, Park Jimin, replies, “but they should be here soon. Seonghwa just texted me, and said they’re stuck in traffic.”

Yeosang nods, thanking Jimin. They continue talking, and Yeosang feels nice being here. He hasn’t talked to his group of friends in a while and the only reason why is because of Kyong. 

“Hey, isn’t that your boyfriend?” another one of Yeosang’s friends, Jeon Jeongguk, asks, as he subtly points toward somewhere.

Yeosang raises an eyebrow in confusion, looking toward where Jeongguk is pointing. There he sees Kyong with his arms slipped down a female’s skirt, their lips locked together, and engulfed in a makeout session. Sadness creeps up in Yeosang, and tears fill his eyes. Kyong seems to sense someone’s eyes on him, so he opens his own, locking eyes with Yeosang. The blonde frowns at him, before he storms out of the building. As he runs toward the exit, he sees Seonghwa, San, and Mingi entering, laughing, but Yeosang doesn’t say anything to them. He pushes past them, and runs outside, not knowing that the three followed behind him and Kyong.

“Yeosang!” he calls out.

Yeosang is walking away, trying to not cry when he suddenly feels a familiar rough hand grab his bicep. Yeosang knows it is Kyong, so he immediately pulls his arm away. 

“Leave me alone,” he tells him.

“Yeosang-”

“We’re done, Kyong,” he states. It feels so good to finally release those words from his mouth.

Kyong opens his mouth to say more, but nothing comes out. He sighs and walks back toward the party. Once the door closes behind Kyong, Yeosang finally lets out his sobs, sitting down on the curb. He puts his face in his hands, sobbing. He suddenly feels familiar pairs of hands on him, pulling him up.

“Come on, let’s go home, Yeosang,” he hears Seonghwa say softly, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s shoulder. “We’ll kill that son of a bitch later.”

\--

It’s been two months ever since Yeosang last saw Kyong, and he's glad. Like, _so_ glad. That night, when Yeosang ended things with Kyong, Seonghwa, Yeosang, San, and Mingi went to Yeosang’s house and packed up his stuff, so he could live with them. Ever since, Yeosang’s never felt happier. He doesn’t need to worry about upsetting Kyong or spending time with him. Yeosang feels more relieved and happier than he ever was in the year he dated Kyong. 

Currently, the four of them are at some coffee shop. They're sitting outside since they don’t want to sit inside. They're talking about random things, Yeosang making a joke that makes everyone laugh. He places down his glasses since they are starting to irritate his nose, and notices something or someone out of the corner of his eye. He looks toward his side, and his breath hitches once he sees probably the most handsome man he’s ever laid eyes on. The brown-haired male is talking and laughing with his buddies and seems to sense someone’s eyes on him, so he looks up, meeting eyes with Yeosang. The blonde is a bit surprised, but he sends a small smile toward the male, before putting his attention back on his friends.

“Ooh, who’s that?” San asks teasingly, a small smirk on his face. 

“Yeosang’s new crush maybe?” Mingi adds.

“Guys, I don’t even know his name,” Yeosang mutters, his cheeks heating up.

“He seems to like you, too,” Seonghwa notes, subtly looking toward where Yeosang’s new crush is sitting with his friends. Seonghwa’s lips then purse once he notices an ash-brown haired male who catches his attention. “His friends are cute, too.”

“Talk to him, Yeosang,” San encourages.

Yeosang quickly shakes his head. “What if he’s not even gay? He probably has a girlfriend, anyway.”

“It’s worth a try,” Mingi says pointedly.

“Guys.” Yeosang gives them a look, and the other three sigh, before going back to the last subject they were talking about. They soon decide to leave once their drinks are done. They get up, and Yeosang forgets his glasses on the table.

-

Jongho laughs at something Hongjoong says. Jongho lets his eyes drift over toward where the blonde that caught his attention is sitting, but the blonde and his friends aren’t there. Yet, Jongho notices that the blonde seems to have forgotten his glasses. Jongho is quick to get up, grab the glasses, and hand them to the blonde before he can leave.

“Excuse me,” Jongho says, tapping the blonde’s shoulder. “You forgot your glasses.”

The blonde turns around, making Jongho’s breath hitch. He looks down at Jongho’s hands, seeing his glasses. The blonde’s face turns red in embarrassment, and he grabs his glasses from Jongho’s hands. “Th-thank you.”

Jongho nods. “I-I’m Choi Jongho.”

The blonde smiles back. “I’m Kang Yeosang.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jongho says, sticking out his hand for Yeosang to shake.

The blonde does. “Likewise.”

“Y-you can say no if you want, but can I have your number?” Jongho says. “You’re really cute, and I want to go on a date with you.”

Yeosang is surprised at Jongho’s boldness, but he also finds it a bit hot.

“Give to him, Yeosang,” he hears Seonghwa whisper.

Yeosang listens to him.

\--

Three months later, Yeosang is already dating Jongho. They went on that date, and on their second one, they became a couple. Yeosang is so relieved he made the right choice. Jongho treats him better than Kyong ever did. He treats him with kindness, makes him feel loved, makes _him_ breakfast, and whenever they drive somewhere, Jongho would let Yeosang intertwine their fingers together, placing his phone down.

“Babe,” he calls out, as he walks into his room, Yeosang laying on his bed. 

“Yeah?” Yeosang asks, looking up at his boyfriend.

“You wanna go to a party?” he asks. “Jin-hyung is going to host it, and his parties are amazing.”

Yeosang thinks about it. The last time he went to a party, it had gone bad. But that was because of Kyong. This time he’d be going with Jongho, and the younger is strong enough to break an apple with his bare hands, so if anything ever happens to Yeosang, Jongho would beat the person into a pulp.

“Sure,” Yeosang finally replies. “When is it?”

A relieved smile spreads over Jongho’s face. Even if Yeosang said no, he’d still be okay with it, and they would just cuddle. “At seven, so be ready by then.”

Yeosang nods.

\--

Around four p.m., Yeosang starts getting ready. He asked Seonghwa, San, and Mingi if they are going to go to the party, too, and they said yes. Even if they have said no, Yeosang would be okay, because he’d be with Jongho the whole time.

Stepping out of the shower, Yeosang dries himself with his towel. He changes into his outfit, which is a black sequin long-sleeved button-up shirt, the first two buttons unbuttoned, showing off his pale skin and collarbones, the shirt tucked into denim blue pants, but puffed out, a thin silver necklace around his neck, his blonde hair parted in the middle, swept to the sides, and a few strands falling on his forehead. He puts light red eyeshadow around his eyes to make them pop, and pink lipgloss to make his lips shine. He debates on whether he should wear his glasses or not, and finally decides to not, getting out the contacts he bought a few days before, putting them on. When he is all done, he walks out of the bathroom and walks downstairs where Jongho is waiting for him.

“I’m ready,” he calls out.

Jongho looks up from his phone, surprised at Yeosang’s outfit. A smile grows on Jongho’s face, and he walks toward Yeosang, placing a soft kiss on the older’s lips. “You look beautiful, Sangie. What about your glasses?”

Yeosang blushes, smiling back at Jongho. “Thanks, babe. I decided to not wear them. Why? Do I look bad?”

Jongho shakes his head quickly. “You look fine. Hot, even. Ready to go?” he asks, as he intertwines their fingers together.

Yeosang nods, kissing Jongho as a thank you for his compliment, and the two walk out of Jongho’s house, getting inside the brunette’s car. Jongho starts driving, and fifteen minutes later they arrive. Once Yeosang gets out, he recognizes the place, since it is the same building the last party he went to was held. 

“You okay?” Jongho questions. “Should we go home?” Yeosang shakes his head, grabbing Jongho’s hand again. They both walk inside, the scent of alcohol and sweat filling their nostrils. Yeosang immediately recognizes his group of friends once they stop walking down the stairs. “You can go with them. I see my friends already.”

Yeosang nods, pecking Jongho’s cheek before walking toward his group of friends.

\--

“Lady, I’ve already told you,” Kyong exclaims, “we were never a thing. Geez.” The female looks at him surprised, and Kyong walks away. He pushes past people and looks up, seeing a beautiful backside, the pants the male is wearing hugging his ass really well. Kyong raises an eyebrow in amusement and goes to tap on the male’s shoulder. The male turns around, a smile on his face, and Kyong is surprised that it is Yeosang, his ex-boyfriend. “O-oh my god, Yeosang,” he says, looking the blonde up and down. Yeosang never looked _this_ nice when he was with Kyong. He especially never wore contacts.

“Oh, hey, Kyong,” he greets. 

“Look, Yeosang, I know we ended things,” Kyong starts, a sigh falling out of his lips, “but do you think we can get back together?”

A small laugh leaves Yeosang’s lips. His hand falls on Kyong’s shoulder, patting it softly. “Sorry, but I ended things with you for a reason, Kyong. You’ll find someone, though.” Yeosang’s hand then leaves Kyong’s shoulder, and he walks somewhere else, brushing past him. Kyong’s gaze follows Yeosang, and he sees a brown-haired male wrapping his arm around Yeosang’s waist, the two pressing their lips together. Kyong’s eyes widen in shock.

“What?!” he exclaims.

Seonghwa, San, and Mingi then walk past him. Kyong is suddenly splashed with water, Seonghwa walking away with his cup now empty. San takes a sip of his drink, before spitting it out, splashing Kyong again. Mingi then dumps a whole bottle on Kyong’s head, before walking away. The few people around them noticed, and laugh amongst themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was inspired by hannah stocking’s “hard 2 face reality” video. hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
